


Мой чёртов Валентин

by AOrvat



Series: Мой Валентин [1]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Обычная ночь в Меридиане.





	Мой чёртов Валентин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Bloody Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95508) by [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith). 



> Фик основывается на мультсериале и только на мультсериале, никак не на комиксе. События происходят спустя сколько-то лет после последней серии, и таким образом оба наши героя более чем достигли возраста согласия.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено от 26 августа 2017 г.

Джулиан боролся с желанием постучаться головой о стену, у которой был связан. Можно было бы решить, что после восьми лет он хоть немного поумнел и не станет вестись на любопытство, но нет. Он снова связан и, сидя под стенкой, ждёт, когда явится КиберШесть и разрушит очередной Глупейший план Хозе. Однако же годы преподали ему весьма ценный урок: как пользоваться ножом. Вот только сейчас он на своём сидел. Ему требовалось вытащить его, раскрыть, а затем просунуть через верёвки и при этом не дать заметить Хозе или мыслефиксам.  
Джулиан медленно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Так объясни мне, что ты собираешься сделать? – окликнул он, запуская руки в задний карман драных джинсов.  
Хозе развернулся от компьютера и, откинувшись в кресле, ухмыльнулся Джулиану поверх сцепленных пальцев. Прошедшие годы оказались дивным образом добры к Хозе. Лицо его вытянулось, и пускай он остался таким же угловатым, Хозе довольно приятно изменился, придя к равновесию в том, что заставляло его выглядеть столь несуразным в детстве. Отказ от нацистского строевого шага и шорт тоже сыграл свою роль.  
\- Твой жалкий умишко никогда не сможет оценить прекрасную утончённость моего плана.  
Джулиан выгнул бровь.  
\- Утончённость? В твоём плане?  
\- Да, – хмыкнул Хозе.  
\- …Это слово, сомневаюсь, что ты верно понимаешь его смысл.  
Нет, правда, что утончённого в огромном механическом монстре с щупальцами?  
\- Молчать! – Хозе сердито нахмурился. – Что ты в этом понимаешь? Ты просто никчёмный уличный крысёныш!  
Джулиан ощетинился. Уличный крысёныш – ладно, но никчёмный? Ну, держись.  
\- Пускай. Но у меня есть кое-что, чего у тебя никогда не будет.  
\- Неужели? – Хозе вскинул бровь. – И что же?  
\- Подход к дамам, - оскалился Джулиан.  
Хозе закатил глаза.  
\- Женщин переоценивают.  
Джулиан моргнул. Да, не тот эффект. Однако же ему удалось вытащить свой балисонг и даже открыть!  
\- Ну, я всегда буду выше.  
Хозе встал.  
\- Когда ты на коленях, червяк, это едва ли имеет значения!  
\- Это у тебя такие фантазии, Хозе? Я на коленях?  
Хозе обжёг его злым взглядом.  
\- …Все, вышли.  
\- Босс? – Мыслефиксы выглядели поставленными в тупик.  
\- Убирайтесь, все вы! – Он метнулся кругом, рубанув воздух рукой. – Пошли вон, идиоты!  
Мыслефиксы сконфуженно побрели на выход, оглядываясь через плечо на хозяина. Когда за последним закрылась дверь, Хозе развернулся и толкнул Джулиана к стенке. Джулиан зашипел, едва сумев не напороться на собственный нож.  
\- Что такое, Хозе? При зрителях не стоит?  
\- А у тебя, полагаю, стоит? – прошипел Хозе, сгребая джулиановы волосы в кулак.  
Джулиан невозмутимо улыбнулся сверху вниз.  
\- Я и сам предпочитаю один на один.  
Он поморщился, когда Хозе силой поставил его на колени и, не ослабляя хватки на шевелюре, одной рукой расстегнул штаны.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, тебе не говорили, крысёныш?  
Джулиан взглянул из-под ресниц.  
\- Может, лучше сядешь? Будет обидно, если свалишься посреди процесса.  
\- А ты самоуверенный, да?  
\- У меня не только с дамами случалось.  
Улыбка, несколько обаятельных слов и большинство вечеров у него есть еда, а то и тёплое место для ночлега. Анрик и Шесть были не в восторге от идеи, что Джулиан спит со всеми подряд, но ведь этого и не было, честно. Это же не то, что он делал что угодно и с кем угодно. Он просто позволял им купить ему ужин, и если он хотел отблагодарить их чуть более откровенными ласками, возможно, минетом или ещё чем, то это только его дело. Он не был проститутом, ничего подобного.  
\- Соси, - рыкнул Хозе, пригнув голову Джулиана к своему полувозбуждённому члену. – И если я почувствую зубы, я тебя убью.  
\- Блядь-сука-блядь, - пробормотал Джулина, беря член Хозе в рот и начиная сосать.  
Ему никогда не жаловались на его минеты, и он был точно уверен, что и этот раз не станет исключением. Он, однако же, вопреки обстоятельствам надеялся, что Хозе отвлечётся достаточно, чтобы не заметить, как он режет верёвки. Джулиан прошёлся языком по уздечке, и Хозе не сдержал задыхающегося стона.  
\- Ах!..  
Джулиан хмыкнул и с хлюпом выпустил член изо рта, и посмотрел на на Хозе. Тот зажмурился, лицо его пылало красным, Джулиану это показалось милым.  
\- Точно не хочешь присесть, Хозе? – мурлыкнул он.  
Хозе зарычал и, дёрнув Джулиана за собой, прошагал и уселся в кресло, заодно сбив с Джулиана его шапку.  
\- Ты всё ещё слишком много болтаешь!  
Джулиан усмехнулся и вновь провёл языком по члену Хозе.  
\- Тебе это нравится.  
Хозе застонал, запрокидывая голову. Джулиану как раз удалось справиться с верёвками. Джулиан осторожно сложил нож и, довольно заурчав, подобрал верёвку. Он порхнул языком по щели и заглотил Хозе так глубоко, как только смог, утыкаясь носом в жёсткие завитки у самого начала члена, отчего другой юноша содрогнулся и вскинул бёдра. Это было не так уж плохо, правда. Если бы только Хозе не был таким злобным ублюдком, подумал Джулиан с молчаливым вздохом, возвращаясь к тому, чтобы Хозе не замечал ничего, кроме своего члена, а уж тем более, как Джулиан обвязывает верёвку вокруг его рук, а после вокруг стула и лодыжек. Хозе стонал, цепляясь в джулиановы волосы почти до боли и толкаясь бёдрами в джулианов рот. Джулиан продолжал своё дело, при том пытаясь убедить себя, что дёрганье за волосы ну никак не может возбуждать, и заодно завязывая последний узел, привязывающий Хозе к стулу. Вряд ли его лучшая работа, но чтобы задержать Хозе хватит и этого. Глаза Хозе за стёклами очков плотно зажмурены, задушенные всхлипывающие стоны яркий знак того, как он близок. Джулиан хмыкнул, делая тот трюк с языком, который, кажись, так понравился парню, и поразился сам себе, сглатывая, когда Хозе со вскриком кончил, больно дёрнув Джулиана за волосы. Джулиан отстранился: Хозе позволил ему, расслабив хватку.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Бедняжка, - промурлыкал Джулиан не в силах удержаться. – Тебе действительно этого так не хватало, да?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? Хоть когда-нибудь? – Хозе расплющил глаза.  
\- Мне говорили, что я болтаю даже во сне. – Ответил Джулиан нахальной ухмылкой, а после встал и отправился за упавшей шапкой.  
\- Стой… что?! – крикнул Хозе в бешенстве, дёргаясь в верёвках. – Как ты… Когда ты?!..  
Джулиан отряхнул шапку и пристроил обратно на голову.  
\- Хозе, я зарабатываю себе на жизнь ловкостью рук. Ты действительно думал, что верёвка меня удержит? – подойдя к Хозе, Джулиан заправил ему штаны и застегнул их. – Хотя, если честно, наручники бы тоже не помогли.  
Джулиан взобрался к Хозе на колени, и перегнувшись через него, ввёл команду уничтожения робота.  
\- Проклятье, ты, мелкий!.. – Джулиан заткнул Хозе поцелуем.  
\- Всё было просто замечательно, Хозе. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, разве что в следующий раз давай без попыток захватить Меридиану? – Джулиан соскользнул с колен Хозе и отправился к двери, из-за которой слышался шум драки. – До встречи.  
Джулиан вышел из комнаты под разгневанные вопли Хозе вслед. Шесть выглядела сбитой с толку.  
\- Джулиан?  
\- Всё улажено, Шесть. Робот включён на самоуничтожение, Хозе… в данный момент связан. – Джулиан ухмыльнулся подруге. – Мы точно обязаны раскрутить Лукаса на ужин.  
Дейта-семь обнюхал Джулиана и наградил его взглядом, являвшим смесь подозрительности и неодобрения. Джулиан лишь ухмыльнулся пантере и почесал за ухом.  
В конце концов, имелись и худшие способы провести День Святого Валентина.


End file.
